


Airborne

by juiceboxjellyfish



Series: Carry On Countdown 2017 [11]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Catching a cold, Getting Together, M/M, Penny's POV, SnowBaz, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: Baz has a cold, and Penny tries out a spell that prevents it from being airborne.





	Airborne

Baz sneaks up to me at the lunch table after Simon has left. I really hate all this secrecy, but we’ve decided that it’s better this way. Simon is still convinced that Baz is evil or something. It’s pretty ridiculous, to be honest. I thought he’d grow out of it, but he hasn’t. Day in and day out, I have to listen to Simon explain his theories about Baz and the things he’s allegedly plotting. 

Of course, Baz isn’t plotting anything. He’s actually a pretty decent guy, once you get used to his sarcastic humour. He’s smart, and it’s easier to study with him than with Simon, since he actually wants to study. We’ve been friends, or at least acquaintances for a while now. Simon has no idea.

Baz sits down next to me, and I turn around to face him.  
“So, Bunce, does Snow still think I’m plotting his downfall?”, he asks.  
“Of course he does. Why would that have changed?”, I respond.  
“I don’t know. Maybe he suddenly matured or something?”, he suggests, shrugging.  
“Well, he didn’t. What do you care anyway?”, I ask. Will I ever get to talk about something that isn’t Simon or Baz? Simon always talks about Baz, and now Baz wants to talk about Simon. Can’t they just talk to each other about these things?  
“It’s just annoying to have a roommate who hates you. I don’t even know why-“ he interrupts his sentence to cough. “-why he still hates me.” He coughs again. I sigh.  
“Well why don’t you ask him yourself?”, I say, glaring at Baz. He scratches his neck.  
“Sorry” he mumbles.  
“It’s fine. Sorry. I’m just kind of tired, can we talk about something else?”  
Baz opens his mouth to respond, but is interrupted by a sneeze. I hand him a napkin.  
“You catching a cold?”  
Baz nods.  
“I don’t know why, it’s not even cold season or anything, and I don’t usually get colds.”  
“Weird. I’ve been practicing a spell that makes illness less contagious, wanna give it a try?”  
“Are you sure you won’t blow my nose off?”  
“Come on Baz, I’m good at magic! I’m on the top of the class and I know you know that, because you’re always trying to beat me!”  
“Okay, fair enough.”  
“Nice! It won’t be perfect though, since I haven’t perfected it. I’ve tried it on myself, and it should make sure that people at least have to touch you to get your cold.” 

 

Simon is late for class. He rushes in to the classroom five minutes after we’ve started, slamming his book down on the bench. He’s breathing heavily.  
“Why are you late?”, I whisper. “You left lunch before I did!”  
“Baz”, Simon wheezes. “He said he needs to talk to me.”  
“Okay, what did he say?”, I ask.  
“Just that. He said he needs to talk to me. Later.”  
I sigh, and look around the room.  
“Why did that make you late? Baz wasn’t late.”  
Simon looks at me like I’m stupid.  
“Well obviously I had to find out what he’s planning!”  
I bury my face in my hands, sighing.  
“For Crowley’s sake Simon, Baz is not plotting your downfall”, I exclaim a little too loudly. A few people turn their heads to look at us, and one of them is Baz. He raises his eyebrow at me. 

 

Baz stops at my table at breakfast.  
“Bunce", he starts.  
“You can call me Penny”, I interrupt, but he ignores me.  
“Do you have the charms book I lent you? I need it for an essay.”  
“I do, and I can give it to you later. Did you talk to Simon?”  
Baz’s eyes widen and I could swear he almost blushes. Or at least that he would if he could. I don’t think he can. Simon might be wrong about the plotting, but I’m pretty sure he’s right about the vampire thing. Either way, Baz isn’t really the type to blush a lot.  
He coughs, and then clears his throat.  
“About what? Why would I have talked to Simon?”, he asks.  
That’s an odd reaction.  
“I don’t know, Simon said that you told him you needed to talk. You know yesterday? In class? I thought maybe you were going to sort out your pointless feud or something.”  
“Oh, right. That. Yeah, I needed to talk to him about… a thing. Roommate stuff. So, eh, I did.”  
“Does that mean you’re not enemies anymore?”, I ask, because you can always hope.  
“Well, actually, that’s not… Oh look, there he is! Can’t let him see us talking! Bye!”  
And then he walks off. What the hell was that about?

Simon sits down at the table.  
“Were you just talking to Baz? Why? Did he say anything… weird?”  
“He just asked me for a book, Simon. Calm down.”  
Simon still looks concerned.  
“That’s all? He didn’t tell yo- ….I mean, he didn’t say anything else?”  
“Nope, that’s all. He’s not always up to something, Simon. Go get some breakfast and stop worrying about it.”

Simon sits back down at the table with a mountain of sour cherry scones.  
“So, what did Baz want to talk about?”  
Simon reacts very similarly to Baz. He straightens his back and hits the plate of scones with his elbow, sending scones flying across the table.  
“What?”, he coughs.  
“You told me he wanted to talk to you. What was it about?”, I say patiently.  
“Oh. Nothing. It was just… Stupid. It’s nothing.”  
I’m getting a feeling it’s not nothing, but I let it be. Simon picks his scones up, and we eat in silence.  
Until Simon sneezes.  
“Bless you”, I say, and hand him a tissue. Simon blows his nose.  
“Thanks”, he mumbles.  
“Are you catching a cold?”  
“Yeah, I think so… I must’ve caught it from someone though, it’s not really cold season.”  
“Must’ve. I wonder who that could be…”

 

I walk up to Baz in the corridor to hand him his book.  
“Thanks Bunce”  
“You’re welcome. Is the cold spell working?”  
“Yeah, seems like it. Dev and Niall are still perfectly healthy despite being around me most of the time, and you seem fine too.”  
“So you’re sure your cold isn’t airborne?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s very interesting.”  
Baz seems confused now.  
“Wait, why is that interesting?”, he asks.  
“Because since you two talked, Simon has caught a cold”, I say with a smile.  
Baz drops his books, and now he’s definitely blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I wrote this today because I'm so prepared and responsible. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you like it!


End file.
